prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 14, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 19, 2018. Summary Though Toni Storm failed to overcome Rhea Ripley in the match to crown the first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion several weeks ago, she returned to NXT UK triumphant as the winner of the 2018 Mae Young Classic, ready to take on Charlie Morgan in her opponent's first singles match on the show. In the final moments of a hard-fought matchup, Strom overcame her plenty-tough adversary, finishing off Morgan with a German suplex and Storm Zero. Zack Gibson & James Drake battled Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster in a contest between two elite combinations looking to impress General Manager Johnny Saint in their pursuit of the forthcoming NXT UK Tag Team Title. In an explosive contest, Andrews turned the tables on a 2-on-1 assault with a double Stun Dog Millionaire on his opponents. Before he could follow-up, however, Fabian Aichner suddenly emerged to take out the war-torn Modfather outside the ring. When Andrews turned his attention to helping his partner, he failed to see Drake tag in Gibson. Although he managed to hit Fall to Pieces on Drake, he was completely caught off-guard when Liverpool's No. 1 grabbed him and locked in the Shankly Gates to make him tap out. When Aichner came after the still-stunned Andrews after the match, Webster joined his partner in expelling the aggressive Superstar from the ring for a small moniker of redemption. Nina Samuels went to war against Killer Kelly, with both athletes looking to stand out in the highly competitive NXT UK Women's division. Although Killer Kelly hit a beautiful basement dropkick on Samuels, The Pink Devil countered Kelly's follow-up fisherman buster attempt by grabbing her foe's pigtails and ramming her face into the turnbuckle. Samuels then hoisted up Kelly on her shoulders and brought her down hard on her knee to score her first victory on NXT UK! In NXT UK's main event, Joe Coffey emerged without the other members of Gallus in order to go one-on-one with one of the victims of the dangerous trio's many assaults, Travis Banks. Banks heroically battled through an injured right shoulder to take Coffey to his limits in a knockdown, drag-out match, but The Kiwi Buzzsaw fell to The Iron King after getting leveled with All the Best for the Bells. Once again, Coffey supported Gallus’ claims that NXT UK was indeed their kingdom while showing why he is a true threat to WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne. Results ; ; *Toni Storm defeated Charlie Morgan (3:57) *James Drake & Zack Gibson defeated Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews (8:49) *Nina Samuels defeated Killer Kelly (4:30) *Joe Coffey defeated Travis Banks (11:13) *Dark Match: Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) & Travis Banks defeated Gallus (Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 1.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 2.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 3.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 4.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 5.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 6.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 7.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 8.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 9.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 10.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 11.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 12.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 13.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 14.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 15.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 16.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 17.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 18.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 19.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 20.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 21.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 22.jpg December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.2 23.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #18 results * NXT UK results #18 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #18 on WWE Network Category:2018 events